


Some Mouthy Girl

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 278: Child. Written pre-‘Rose’ for the Doctor (with references to that episode), and just a few months before the Doctor finally returns twelve years later in ‘The Eleventh Hour’ for Amy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Mouthy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 278: Child. Written pre-‘Rose’ for the Doctor (with references to that episode), and just a few months before the Doctor finally returns twelve years later in ‘The Eleventh Hour’ for Amy.

Amy Pond. The name sounds innocuous, and her obvious youth (even for a human) is somewhat deceptive, but he’s certain she’s raving. She screeches like a Gymsha, has crazy eyes, and apparently enjoys imitating a nun; he hasn’t been away from early 21st century Earth for so long that he’s forgotten that real nuns don’t generally stick their tongues down other people’s throats.

Of course, Amy says _he’s_ the insane one. She’s right. She’s not safe around him. No one is.

Stalking away, the Doctor vows that the next time some mouthy girl crosses his path, he’s going to _run_.


End file.
